Sid and the Christmas Cub
by FABCHICKXO
Summary: this is a short xmas story about Sid learning the importance of giving when he runs into a wolf cub who needs to get a perfect present for his dying wolf mother. inspired by a sad but beautiful song please review happy holidays!
1. The Christmas Cub

**A/n- I hope u like this short story of Sid coming across a desprate wolf cub on Christmas Eve. Lol this is sad. ( but I hope u still like it… PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Sid and the Christmas Wolf cub 

It was Christmas Eve in the Ice Age. Animals were scattering around frantically. They all knew about Christmas, a time of joy and giving gifts to other animals. And of course to celebrate the birth of Jesus.

But one of those last minute, lazy animals was no one other than Sid the sloth. He knew his friends would be disappointed, (and think he was stupid,) with the fact that he of course waited until the last minute to shop for presents for his friends.

Sid searched so far, he had traded 15 blue berries for a pretty, polished pearl for Ellie. He managed to find an old looking, big bone for Diego to chew on. He found some of Manny's favorite kind of leaves. But he decided to eat a few of Manny's leaves, (to make sure they tasted just right…and because walking made him hungry.) Now he decided to go over to Fast Tony's cave to see if he had anymore "rock shooters," as Crash and Eddie referred to them.

As Sid was walking to Fast Tony's stand, he saw the sky darken, knowing it was getting really late. He also knew if he didn't hurry up, Ellie would have a fit.

Even though he was down south it was still unnaturally cold. Sid found two rock shooters. And got into a gigantic line of animals who were all in front of a more than happy Fast Tony who was collecting blueberries, raspberries, and the extra valuable wildberries!

The winter cold bit Sid on the neck like a vicious dog. His paws felt like ice cubes holding onto the rock shooters. Snow gathered in the sloth's causing him to shiver continuously. Sid thanked god that there was only one wolf cub in front of him buying… the most beautiful and unique flower Sid had ever seen! In fact, Sid had never seen anything like the flower before.

The petals were a snowy blue color. The flower was covered in some sparkly snowflakes that caught anyone's eye just at a glance! The leaves looked like a fine texture and with a light green color. And in the very middle of the plant, there was a collection of bright red holly berries.

What was a wolf doing with such a exclusive flower?

The cub's coat was a little messy, but other than that his little hopeful eyes made Sid curious. And when it was his time to pay, Fast Tony said, "Oh. Such a unique flower very beautiful too, that will be twenty-five wild berries please."

Sid couldn't believe the next thing he heard the small cub say.

"Sir, I wanna buy this flower, for my mamma please. Its Christmas Eve and this flower will make her happy. But could you hurray, sir daddy says there's not much time. You see, she's been wounded by humans quiet a while ago, she has not been getting better, only worse. And I know this special Christmas flower will make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful- if Mamma meets Jesus… tonight."

Sid suddenly felt a deep sadness him after over hearing this conversation. The little cub counted berries for what seemed like years. But ended up only having four wild berries and two blueberries.

He put all of the berries in Fast Tony's greedy hands and he simply said, "too bad for your mom kid, there is not enough here." All of a sudden Sid felt a sadness mixed with great anger at Fast Tony for being so greedy and heartless. The little cu fidgeted frantically and his eyes started filling with tears.

"Please sir… this is all I have… there has to be some way I could…" The little cub trailed off and started looking around for some miracle to come. Then he turned and he looked at Sid.

He said, "Mamma made Christmas good at our cave. Before she was hurt by humans. Tell me Mr- what am I gonna do? Some how I've gotta buy her this Christmas flower."

Sid did nothing for a moment, he was speechless.

Then Sid laid twenty-five wild berries in Fast Tony's hands. He just had to help that little cub out. Then Sid took the berries that the little cub had tried to pay Fast Tony with and gave them to the cub. And Sid would never forget the look on this wolf cubs face when he said, "Thank you sir… so much. I know that because of you mamma is gonna look so great!"

The little cub then hugged Sid and ran out in the winter cold… back to his cave where his mamma was.

The problem was that was all of Sid's money that he had given the little cub. But Sid didn't care he knew that god had sent that little wolf cub to remind him what Christmas was all about. Not presents, or berries, (money). But giving to others. And Sid just left Fast Tony's "shop" and vowed to never buy anything from that greedy cheap armadillo ever again.

But the cub's words stuck with Sid through out the whole night, "I want her to look beautiful… if mamma meets Jesus tonight.

**I hope u liked this don't 4get 2 review! Lol if u want 2 hear this song u can c it on youtube here is the link:**

** I hope u liked my (short) Christmas story…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Hi everyone its me. I just wanted to say that the link for the Christmas song that inspired this story did not go threw! But if u would like to hear the song PLEASE feel free to email me saying u would like the link to the song and I will email u the songs link!

Thanks and Merry Christmas from FABCHICKXO

Or as some of u may know me as kelli


End file.
